


Golden Sunlight

by Whatwefightfor



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Shirou is a wife in college and makes Rin very happy, before/during/after ep.25 epilogue, light angst if you squint, post-UBW True Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor
Summary: When he turns, Rin's holding up his green sweater."I smelled it up for you," she says. "So when I leave tomorrow, you have some company."Shirou finds himself getting a little more emotional than he should be. When Rin makes sweet gestures like this, they're always welcome, if sometimes unexpected. She's the type to make moves that support and provide for him, but spoiling him is still new.He takes the sweater and inhales. "I like it," he says. "It'll definitely remind me of you."
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Golden Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is not connected to Faith and a Sense of Truth. While that setting is more like a fusion of Hollow Ataraxia (with all the ramifications the VN entails for direct mana transfer) and Tonight's Dinner for the Emiya Family, this story is specifically following the True Ending and based in the anime adaptation.

“I don’t want to lose you to this,” Rin says. “This hero of justice thing.”

Fourteen projections is, he admits, a little bit much without using any of her mana, but he thought he could handle it.

He’s sitting shirtless on the edge of the bathtub while Rin sends soothing mana pulses through him with a bare hand on his back, her judgmental scowl burning through his head.

“Lose me?” he scratches his neck. “My magic circuits are still fragile, but they’re getting better. I just overextended this time.” He sighs. “Sorry, Tohsaka. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s fine.” She presses her hand more firmly. 

Shirou looks down at his hands.

“That’s right,” he murmurs. “The other Rin lost me, didn’t she?”

Rin freezes. “What?”

“Nothing,” he says. “Thank you.”

* * *

_"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!"_

_Shirou petted Rin's head with a reserved smile, encouraging her to settle in his lap. She, however, had other plans._

_She squirmed._

_"What's the deal with that noveau riche bitch? I hit her right in the medulla oblongata, so why wouldn't she go down!?" Rin kicked her legs like a toddler, pushing her cheek into Shirou's thigh._

_He rubbed the back of her neck fondly. "Luvia-san's a good person," he chided. "If you just-"_

_Rin sat up so quickly she almost head-butted him. "How did you two meet anyway?" And how well do you know each other, her eyes continued, one hand curled hesitantly against his chest._

_Shirou knew he had a bit of a jealous streak, although it hardly ever showed itself. Rin, however, had never really behaved like this - possessive, yes, protective, yes, but not like she really felt threatened._

_Losing that match must have really got to her, Shirou decided._

_Luckily, the truth was simple enough. "Not long after we moved here, she and I both got lost...er," he trailed off as Rin moaned in despair and hammered weakly against his chest in protest._

_Later he would learn that what he had described was something called a meet-cute, and when he asked for an explanation, a small avalanche of shoujo manga was thrown at him before Rin's door slammed shut, announcing she was getting ready for their trip to Glastonbury._

_The rest of that day had gone quite well, and Rin sheepishly collected each volume off the floor later that night._

_Barring one or two that Shirou scooped up and took to reading around the house, much to her chagrin._

* * *

"It'll just be for a week," she reminds him, bags already packed and on the stairwell.

"Don't worry," he says easily, elbow deep in suds as he washes dishes. "I can manage that long."

Rin hums. "You might actually get some studying done for once."

Shirou looks over his shoulder. "Watch it."

But her playful expression is gone quickly. "Are you sure you won't be lonely?"

"I do talk to other students sometimes," he says admonishingly. "Really, I don't think they'll let me feel lonely even if I want to."

"Right," Rin says. "I forgot you're popular all of a sudden." Her cheek twitches like she's grinding her jaw a little. 

"What?"

No answer.

"Tohsaka," Shirou says, drawing it out as he dries his hands and turns to go to her. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Wh-what?" Rin flinches, and he can tell she's starting to go red. "What are you talking about?"

It's true that it's silly for him to be talking like couples do, when they haven't put a label on this. Other than master and apprentice, but that's really just to appease the Clock Tower (and Rin). Master and apprentice don't lay on each other and dive deep into each other's memories and live together in close quarters and occasionally kiss.

"I like where I'm living and who I'm living with," he says. 

That sinks in. 

Rin clears her throat. "Good. I can't have anyone stealing my apprentice away." She busies herself with her luggage. "Not that these stuffy brats could teach you any better than Rin Tohsaka. And don't you forget it!"

Shirou shakes his head, smiling. "You know, I'm not just talking about the apprenticeship."

Rin pauses, the joke gone. She stands up straight and looks at him seriously, the way she used to lecture him when the stakes were much higher.

"You know you're my apprentice in name only," she says. "You can make anything you want out of yourself. Meet people, make connections, work on magic without me. A lot of people here would be good to have as friends, even if you're not planning on joining the Mages' Association."

"I know," Shirou says patiently.

"Luvia seems to like you," Rin said. "Her family's got quite a pedigree. And money." _And unlike mine, their fortune is in the black_ , her eyes say. _Her family's still alive._ "She's got push with the people who will be hunting you for that little Reality Marble of yours."

Shirou blinks, frowning. This isn't going where he expected. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should consider all your options," Rin says. "We're in a mage's world, Shirou. You need to let yourself think like a mage."

That sinks in.

Shirou makes a loose fist, and sighs. "Nah, Tohsaka. You know that's not me." He crosses to her, cups her cheek, and kisses the top of her head. "And I don't think it's you anymore, either."

As he walks back to the sink, Rin sputters, "Ehhh? Wh-wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

Shirou looks over his shoulder again. "You promised you'd see the world with me," he says. "Remember? What kind of self-respecting mage-"

"Alright, I get it!" Rin stomps her foot. This time, her pout is gentler. She mutters out the corner of her mouth, something he doesn’t quite catch, but sounds like _cheeky bastard._

"You said you're going shopping tonight, right?" Shirou hangs a towel on a hook. "I'll have dinner ready when you get back."

"Okay," Rin says. "...well, then. Later." 

He hears her footsteps lead to his room to retrieve something before she goes, but pays it no mind.

He can wait. 

* * *

Rin announces her return by coming up behind him while he's dicing vegetables for curry.

She wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face into his back, and she smells good. 

"New perfume?" Shirou asks, struggling to focus on his work.

"Mmhmm." Rin says. "Turn around."

"Hold on." Shirou puts down the knife and wipes his hands on his apron. 

When he turns, Rin's holding up his green sweater.

"I smelled it up for you," she says. "So when I leave tomorrow, you have some company."

Shirou finds himself getting a little more emotional than he should be. When Rin makes sweet gestures like this, they're always welcome, if sometimes unexpected. She's the type to make moves that support and provide for him, but spoiling him is still new.

New like this perfume.

He takes the sweater and inhales. "I like it," he says. "It'll definitely remind me of you."

"Not quite," Rin says. "Not yet, anyway. That's for tonight."

"Hm?" Shirou lowers the sweater and quirks an eyebrow at her, but she's closer than he thought, and suddenly her mouth is on his, the perfume elegantly accompanying the warmth of her skin and the slide of her lip gloss.

Rin's strategy to ensure the success of her sweater gift is lots of kissing, overwhelming Shirou with affection as if she's making up for the week she'll be gone. She's handsy and enthusiastic, bolder than she's been in a long time. 

It works. Just smelling that perfume on his sweater brings heat to his cheeks.

* * *

The week is almost up.

Shirou cleans the apartment top to bottom, scrubs the floors and all. He attacks his assignments and tries to explore London more. He practices some new recipes and even dusts off his bokken.

Almost every spare moment is spent curled up in his sweater, thinking of Rin.

They've kept in touch through cell phones, but between her busy schedule, Shirou wanting to give her space, and her disastrous skill level with all electronics, their texting has been sporadic to say the least. It's good to keep tabs, but Shirou wishes she was here with him.

Traveling together will be a lot easier than traveling apart.

He makes himself tea and sits by the window, looking out into the chilly autumn night.

The scent of her perfume on his sweater is fading, but every now and then it's still strong enough to remind him of her lips. 

Does she know what she did to him? 

_Shirou,_ her voice echoes in his head, low and teasing, like he's rarely ever heard. 

He shifts in his seat, suddenly restless.

_Emiya-kun._

He sips his tea, taps his foot, digs his fingers into his thigh.

_Oh, Emiya-kun!_ she moans. _Oh, oh!_

Shirou feels his face catch fire, nearly dropping the teacup. He almost doesn't notice the giggle at the very end that it sounds as if she can't quite keep down.

Almost,

_Rin?_ He ventures.

_About time._

_What...are you doing?_

_Seeing if I can get you to take your dick out._ A pause. _Is it working?_

Shirou snorts. _Is this a new spell?_

_Yeah, just trying new things._ He can't see her, but he hears her shrug, hears her tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. It's odd. _I might have wanted to hear your voice, just a little._

_It's nice hearing from you, too, Tohsaka._ Shirou relaxes into his seat. _How are things going over there? Tell me._

As Rin eagerly shares the sights and studies of her day, interested as he may be, Shirou just enjoys hearing her speak. Her soft, pleased tones lull him into easy comfort, and he feels just as safe as if she were at his side.

_...and I want to bring you back something,_ she says thoughtfully. _So now's your chance. What would you like?_

_I'll like anything you get me, Tohsaka,_ Shirou says sleepily.

_Boo. Non-answer. You're no fun._ Rin hums. _I'll bring back some tea, then. A flavor we haven't tried._

_Sounds good._

_How have you been?_ she asks. _Have you been lonely?_ The question is at once teasing and sincere.

_A little,_ Shirou admits, too tired to be proud.

_How's the sweater?_

_Wearing it now._

She hums again. _Good._

_Mm._

_Falling asleep over there?_ Rin makes no effort to hide her giggle this time.

_Yeah...sorry, Tohsaka._

_No,_ she scolds. _I should be getting to bed, too. Waking up so early to traipse around is hell._ There's a shuffling sound like she's getting comfortable. _Plus, now that I know I can do this spell, we can use it whenever we want._

_That sounds nice._ Shirou means it. _Call me tomorrow?_

Rin laughs. _You're needy. Sure, I will._

_Mm._

Her voice drops, low and secret and loving. _Goodnight, Emiya-kun_.

_Goodnight_. Shirou breathes in her scent as he falls asleep.

* * *

Rin breezes through the door somehow carrying more luggage than she left with, and Shirou’s hardly turned to greet her before she collides with him.

“Welcome h-”

She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight, rubbing her cheek against his. Her skin is still a little cool from the outside breeze. She smells like his sweater. 

Shirou folds his arms around her lower back daringly and squeezes her in turn, and then she pulls back, smiling.

“You really _did_ miss me,” she chuckles. “Poor boy.”

“You make it hard not to, Tohsaka.” Shirou pecks her on the cheek, something he’s been waiting all week to do, and half-turns to sort out the ingredients he’s working with. “How was your flight back?”

“Uneventful. I almost slept the whole time.”

“Hm.” He feels her hand rub up and down his back. “This’ll be ready in a few minutes, if you want to sit down.”

“I’m fine right here,” Rin says, sliding her hand up to his shoulder and squeezing, massaging the ever-taut muscle.

Shirou sighs and works around her.

They eat standing in the kitchen, talking about her trip. Rin turns the subject to his studies here and there, teasing him for moping around without her. _You’re like a lost puppy,_ she says.

Jet lag comes on quickly and she nods off on the windowsill as he cleans up, listening to him talk about his progress with projection magic. He turns, sees her rubbing her eyes, and laughs.

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“Maybe,” she groans, holding out her arms. “Carry me.”

Shirou removes his apron and scoops her up, grunting a little, and shakes his head with a chuckle when she nuzzles into his neck.

He carries her to her bedroom and sets her down on the bed, where she flops, defeated, with a sigh.

“Don’t forget to change into your nightgown,” he says, and starts to back away from the edge of the bed.

Rin grabs the front of his sweater and pulls him closer. “Stay.”

“But don’t you - ah!” She keeps pulling, and his arm shoots out to catch him before he’s facedown in the sheets. “Alright, alright! Let me at least take off my sweater.” 

He shrugs out of it smoothly, but just before he can fold it, Rin grabs it, too, and hugs it to her chest. 

“Smells like you,” she says. “Come here.”

Shirou can’t help an exasperated grin. “I don’t think any of the other apprentices in school have masters _this_ needy,” he says. “Come on, let’s at least wash up.”

It takes some coaxing, but he gets Rin out of bed long enough to brush her teeth with him, pouty and half-asleep not in her nightgown but in the pink-and-black bralette ensemble he’s seen once before. He exchanges his pants for shorts and sits on the edge of her bed as she squirms into the mattress. 

“Come here,” she says again, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in. His sweater is pressed between them. Rin maneuvers him onto his side, facing away from her, and slides her arms around his waist, pressing against his back.

Shirou listens to her breathing as they lay together. She’s warm and lulling, and her hands are welcome as they caress deliberately up his chest.

A little _too_ deliberately for someone supposedly so tired.

He feels her shift and the sweater is gone from between them, kicked down to around their legs. Her chest presses against his back, hands finding the hem of his shirt and sliding across bare skin. Fingers circling his nipples.

“Rin?” He feels her breath on the back of his neck, and then her lips, and he shivers.

One of Rin’s hands moves lower, slipping into his shorts.

“Is this okay?” she whispers, exploring hesitantly.

Shirou shivers again as her lips ghost up to his ear. “Y-yes,” he breathes.

“Then relax,” Rin says. 

And with her help, he does. She’s warm and her hands are sure and smooth. Pressing close against his back, she makes no sound but small noises of encouragement, until he’s coming apart for her and she urges him on, her vow of silence forgotten.

Shirou feels reality intrude again as he hangs shuddering in her arms, and resolves not to fall asleep without a fight.

He turns, surging forward to kiss her, and Rin’s warm confidence evaporates, her face flushing red in the dark.

“Is this okay?” he echoes, hands skating down her hips with one clear objective in mind.

Rin tangles her hands in his hair and hugs him to her breasts with a satisfied sigh. “ _Yes,_ ” she whispers.

The press of her bare skin, warmer and closer than he’s felt since they transferred her magic crest, guides him on. He flexes his fingers and learns to please her, aided by her occasional breathy instructions.

She seizes against him sooner than he expects, biting down on her fist with a soft cry. “I missed you,” she moans. “I missed you so much.”

Shirou holds her close, resting his forehead against hers. “I missed you too.”

Rin’s breathing slows and she relaxes into him, some tension she’s been holding since he doesn’t know how long melting away.

* * *

“I love you,” Rin says over breakfast.

Shirou looks up and she’s watching him, softly smiling.

It’s the first time she’s said it.

Something on his face must betray his thoughts, because she turns red and furrows her brows. “What? You say you love me all the time! What’s the big deal?”

Shirou smiles and flicks her nose, making her flinch back like a kitten. “I love you, too.”

Rin wrinkles her nose and picks at her food, grumbling _cocky little twerp_.

Shirou rests his chin on his hand and watches the sunlight come in through the window, haloing her in gold.


End file.
